If The Sun Never Shone, Sequel
by fAiRyDuSt
Summary: Sorry I haven't been here in forever. I couldn't get on to Fanfiction.Net. Well, here it is.


  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. Except Molly.   
  
Note: This is a "Sequel" To If The Sun Never Shone. I would suggest reading If The Sun Never Shone, before reading this. Might ruin it.  
  
Authors Note: Gee--I couldn't get on the FanFiction.Net website. I'm sorry guys! I hope this is good.  
  
Author's Note: OMG! I'm gone for like a month and I come back and their are so many good authors and stories. I'm so jealous. I want to give kudos to everyone here. You are all such good writers!   
  


If The Sun Never Shone, Sequel  
****  
  


Shelby plumped down on her bed. She leaned over and grabbed a letter next to her bed. She opened it. The letter read...  
  
_Dear Shelby,  
I was hoping that you would come down for your father's funeral. I know how close you and your father became. I think that you should show your respect and come down for your father. Not for me, not for you, not for Jess. But, for your father. He loved you Shelby. The funeral is to be held on October 17th. It will go on with or without you. Hopefully with you. Jess misses you dearly. And I love you sweetheart and hope to see or hear from you soon.  
Love Always,  
Mom.  
  
_Shelby re-read the letter. She felt tears well up in her eyes. She missed her father. Knowing you'll never she someone is hard. She heard someone turning the doorknob so she stuck the letter in the envelope and wiped her tears. It was Daisy.  
  
"Hi Shel." Daisy said walking in.  
  
Shelby bit her lip lightly, "Hi."  
  
"When is your father's funeral?" Daisy asked.  
  
Shelby looked a bit stunned, "What?  
  
"Well, I just thought that was what the letter was." Daisy said sitting down next to Shelby.  
  
Shelby sat up straight, "The funeral is October 17th. I can't go anyway."  
  
"Why can't you go? Your father only dies once." Daisy asked curiously.  
  
Shelby shrugged and smiled deviously, "I've got a busy schedule."  
  
"I'll go with you." Daisy told her.  
  
Shelby looked down at the floor, "There is no point in offering. I'm going."  
  
"Come on. It will get us out of this hell hole!" Daisy pauses for a minute, "Did I ever tell you that I almost killed my father? I would have had to go to his funeral and that was the reason I didn't kill that jerk. I didn't want to go to his funeral alone and everyone look at me like a murderer. You shouldn't have to go alone. I wouldn't want to. You shouldn't have to."  
  
Shelby looked up from the floor with tears falling down her face, "I just can't do it. I can't even think about my father being in that coffin. It makes me sick. Really sick. I was a horrible daughter. And when I went to visit him, my dad, he was so different then I remember. Different then the way I made him in my mind. I should be the one sitting in that coffin. Not him! Not my dad!"  
  
"Don't say that! Shelby how can you say that? Your dad knows you loved him. He knows. And there is a reason for everything even if everything in the world seems stupid there is a reason everything is stupid." Daisy said standing up.   
  
Shelby looked up at her, she looked at Daisy. When Shelby first saw Daisy she passed her off thinking they would never be friends. But, now after everything Daisy ended to be the best friend she could ever have.  
  
"Maybe I should go. It would be a good idea." Shelby said with a small smile.  
  
Daisy looked at Shelby, "Finally, you realized that."   
  


*****  
  


Scott was sitting down on a chair in the lodge. Auggie and Juliette were holding hands together on the couch. Shelby and Daisy walked into the lodge. Shelby spotted Scott. Scott jumped up to greet her.   
  
"Shelby, come sit here." Scott called out.   
  
Shelby looked at Daisy as if Shelby was asking for her permission. Daisy smiled and nodded. Shelby walked over to Scott. She bit her lip slightly.  
  
"Hi." Shelby said softly.  
  
Scott smiled at her, "How you been?"  
  
"Alright I guess." Shelby answered sitting down on the edge of a chair next to Scott.  
  
Scott nodded his head. He could tell that Shelby was uncomfortable about something.   
  
"Whats wrong Shelby?" Scott asked concerned.  
  
Shelby nonchalantly brushed his comment off, "Nothing."  
  
"When is your dad's funeral?" Scott asked sitting down in the chair next to her.   
  
Shelby sighed, "October 17th is the special day."  
  
Scott turned to her, "Do you want me to come with you?"  
  
"No its cool. Daisy is coming along." Shelby said dryly.  
  
Scott smiled lightly, "Daisy, huh? Girls vacation kind of thing?"  
  
"I wouldn't really call it a Girls Vacation. Its a funeral not the Bahamas." Shelby stated.  
  
Scott laughed, "I guess so. I'll kind of uh.." Scott paused for a minute, he ran his fingers threw his hair. "I'll miss you Shelby."  
  
"Miss me, huh? Oh wow. Someone missing Shelby Merrick, now thats a first! And for uh...what its worth. I think I'll kind of miss you too. You know? For whatever its worth." Shelby said with a small smile appearing on her face.  
  
Scott smiled as well, "Its worth a lot actually, Shel. A whole lot."   
  
Shelby nodded her head.  


*****  
  


Sophie entered Peter's office. She was all dressed up. Her blonde hair wrapped around her chin. She was wearing a short black dress. Her sandals had little rhinestones perfectly added on every spot. She smiled at Peter.   
  
"You look amazing." Peter said astonished.  
  
Sophie smiled, "Thank you. You look handsome as well."  
  
Peter had on a button down white shirt. And was playing around with his tie. He had his hair perfectly brushed. Sophie laughed while he was still trying to tie his tie.  
  
"Come here I'll help you with that." Sophie walked over to Peter. She smiled at him wider then before. She stared at his tie for a minute and then tried to tie it.   
  
Peter looked down at Sophie he smiled. Sophie looked up at Peter. They stared into each others eyes for a minute. And then they leaned in and started to kiss. First gently and then more and more intense.   
  
Suddenly, Kat and Hank knocked and opened the door. Sophie and Peter quickly pulled away from one another. While Hank started chuckling and Kat's eye widened.  
  
"Oh My Gosh...I'm so sorry. We're so sorry." Kat pleaded softly.  
  
Peter scratched his head kind of embarrassed, "Its alright Kat. So, whats wrong?"  
  
"Shelby wants to ask for permission for Daisy and her to go to her father's funeral. The funeral is October 17th." Hank told Peter and Sophie.   
  
Peter stated, "Of course they can go. But, she'll need a councilor to go with her. Soph, do you want to go? Is that alright with you?"  
  
"Oh there not kids Peter, they don't need a baby-sitter. Besides its a family occasion. I would feel really weird going with her unless I was invited or she wanted me there. Peter, just let them take the bus or plane down and that will be fine." Sophie told Peter reassuring.  
  
Peter shrugged, "Do you think that would be alright? I mean Shelby isn't our most reliable Cliffhanger."  
  
"Well, we got trust her Peter. We got to." Sophie told him.  
  
Peter sighed, "Fine. Kat, Hank tell Daisy and Shelby its been approved."   
  
"Will do Peter. You two have a good night out." Kat smiled and walked out.   
  
Peter smiled at Sophie deviously, "Where did we leave off?"  
  
Sophie leaned in and kissed him, "Right here."   
  


*****  
  


Molly plopped down on the coach in the lodge. Juliette and Auggie were still there gazing into each other's eyes. And Scott was reading Sports Illustrated. Daisy, Ezra, and Shelby were playing. Molly noticed David sitting on the chair writing in his journal. Molly grinned and sat up straight. She bit her lip and flicked her hair out of her face.  
  
David saw Molly walk in with her textbooks in hand. He tried to look like he didn't notice her. Look suave. Ever since their kiss he felt butterflies in his stomach whenever he saw her. He looked up from his journal and pretended he just noticed her. He saw her smile and he thought he was going to melt right there.   
  
"Hi." Molly said across the table.  
  
David thought what to say, "Howdy."  
  
David yelled at himself inside. 'Howdy' oh yes, how suave, how not charming. He could see her giggle and was beating himself up inside.  
  
"How are you?" She asked.   
  
David shrugged, "You know? The regular. Not wonderful but not horrible."  
  
"The regular, eh? You sound like your ordering something." Molly said with a small smile.   
  
She never had trouble talking to guys before. She always flirted or talked about something that interested her. But, with David it was different. She felt comfortable but, didn't want to sound comfortable.   
  
"Well, sorry that I sound like I'm ordering coffee." David growled.  
  
Molly sighed, "You should be!"  
  
"Fine!" David yelled back.  
  
Molly rolled her eyes, "Fine!"  
  
"You want to go make-out?" David called out in the same tone.  
  
Molly smiled, "Sounds good."   
  
"Alright." David said with a large grin.  
  


*****  
  


"You have beautiful brown eyes Jules. Did you know that?" Auggie said staring into Juliette's eyes.  
  
Juliette smiled, "Thank you Augusto. My second step-father told me that once. He said I had beautiful brown eyes. I saw my mother cringe at the fact that he said something nice about me. It felt good to hear a compliment."   
  
"Well, you want to hear another compliment." Auggie asked her.   
  
Juliette nodded, "If its true."  
  
"Of course its true. Your the most beautiful girl that I've ever seen." Auggie told Juliette, grabbing on to her hand.   
  
Juliette smiled, "Aww...Auggie. Your the most handsome guy I've ever seen."   
  
Auggie laughed. While Daisy, Ezra and Shelby walked over to the couch.   
  
"Oh how cute, a little love fest." Ezra noted.  
  
Shelby rolled her eyes, "How repulsing."  
  
"You wouldn't be saying that if it was you and Scott holding hands." Ezra stated a matter of factly.  
  
Shelby sat up straight, "Are you going to be able to live without your little Daisy for more than 3 days Ezra?"  
  
"Oh I'll miss Daisy's analyzing, but I'll miss you negativity the most Shelby." Ezra said sarcastically.  
  
Daisy rolled her eyes, "So did you hear from Hank or Kat yet?"  
  
"Nope. Not that I'm that anxious. Oh well if I can't." Shelby stated.  
  
Juliette chimed in, "But it would be so good to get out of here. I remember when Auggie and I met you and Scott and Kat at McDonalds. Remember that Shelby?"   
  
"How can I forget?" Shelby said sarcastically.  
  
Auggie laughed, "Yeah that was the day I got busted."  
  
"Same here." Shelby replied.  
  
Ezra remember then the time he met Daisy at the hospital. He told her about his over dose on crystal meth. He thought Daisy looked great. Her sullen face was attractive and he could tell she was upset. But her pouty face was a turn on. He turned to Daisy and a smile developed on his face.  
  


*****  
  


Kat walked into the lodge with Hank and spotted Shelby with the rest of the Cliffhangers. Kat walked up to them with a smile. She had bus tickets in her hand.  
  
"Hello Everyone." Kat said with a smile.   
  
Shelby looked up, "Hi. I'm guessing either your ditching Horizon for a while or I'm going home. I'm thinking more toward me going home."  
  
"These tickets are for you and Daisy. You leave October 15th at 10 o'clock and arrive at 3 o'clock. That gives you two days to get ready for the funeral or whatever you want to do. And your coming back on October 18th at 3 o'clock. So here you go, and here you go. And I'd suggest you start packing because tomorrow is the 15th." Kat told them handing the tickets out.  
  
Shelby nodded, "Uh..thanks."  
  
"Your welcome. And lights out are in an hour, so lets all go back to the dorms." Kat told them.  
  
Hank chimed in, "Have fun you too. You deserve it."   
  
Kat and Hank walked off. Shelby turned to Daisy. Shelby had a little sparkle in her eyes. As if she was happy to go but, wasn't.  
  
"Well, were free as of 10 o'clock tomorrow morning." Daisy said trying to sound cheerful.   
  
Shelby shrugged, "Yeah." She said not very enthusiastic.  
  
All the Cliffhangers chuckled. Including Daisy and Shelby.   
  


******  
  
  


I had major writers block. I'm going to have I think around 2 more parts that I hope to have out by today. Because I want to move on, and see if I can experiment. Hehe. Enjoy. :-)  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
